the_terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra-909
This page will contain known information on the Xenobiological Entry Sierra-909. In Part One, the S-909 organism infects the body of Maia's best friend, Lieutenant Darryl James of the Magellan, during his scouting mission into the icy cave on Clotho. He subsequently slaughtered his four thousand crew members and sent the starship into low-power stasis, only to be rediscovered by OmniColony two-and-a-half years later, which prompted the Dauntless mission. In Part Two, it was discovered that the S-909 organism also infected three scientists during an incident in OmniColony's Genesis research facility. S-909 in "The Terminus" * From within a pile of black algae, slithering tentacles emerged from the mess, and a hideous creature rose to its feet. The creature stood, a grotesque humanoid covered in black slime with patches of the algae that covered the terraformed ship. Tentacles protruded across its back, writhing through the air like a dozen arms waving to the beat of a frantic hell tune. Its two arms were broad and meaty, at the end of which were razor sharp talons instead of fingers. ** The alien’s slick head snapped toward the group with lightning speed. The beast howled, revealing rows of needle teeth, sending shivers down their spines from the inhuman screech that reverberated throughout the room. And the eyes… ** Despite the hideous malformed appearance of the alien beast, those two eyes stared deep into their souls, swirling with a fiery anger spawned from helplessness. ** The pale green eyes of Lieutenant Darryl James. (6.2) * "Bubbling amber goo poured from the wounds, like the sap from an injured tree trunk. But eventually, the sap turned black and alien algae grew over the hole, repairing the damage." (7.1) * “With a splintered, wet crack, its spine torqued, and its skin stretched, the slight hunch growing sizable now. It howled in furious pain as more sections of its slick skin became covered with icy rock that sent streams of steam into the air.” (9.1) * “The alien monster charged frightfully fast toward Maia, its newly elongated arms reminding Kevin of a gorilla – holding a jagged shield of metal in front of it. Its agility had increased, and now it moved with a horrific speed that would make it too difficult for Stock to gain any kind of meaningful blast with fire from the fuel.” (9.1) * “The beast could hold its torso up no longer, and it collapsed onto its clawed hands, prone for the moment. It gasped in heaving frosty breaths, waiting with desperation for the algae to work its restorative magic. The monster’s internal structure once more shifted, its bones snapping and twisting, its spine elongating further, creating a hideous beast on all fours, like some sort of blackened and grotesque jungle cat with sinewy muscles across its extremities and snapping tentacles whipping wildly through the air.” (9.1) * “It hobbled on all fours, dripping with amber goo, screeching horrifically into the abyss above them. It wretched once and hacked, dry heaving as if trying to cough up a chicken bone stuck in its throat. Golden orange phlegm swirled with flecks of black sputtered from its jowls and fell to the ground at its feet.” (9.2) Back to Alien Races Category:Info Category:Aliens